The Aquabats Get Burgers
by chibichibs
Summary: Somewhere! Near the Wonder Wharf!


A/N: This is loosely related to my previous Aquabats fanfic. You don't have to read it to get this one though.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Aquabats or Bob's Burgers

**The Aquabats Get Burgers**

It was never easy living on what was essentially a house on wheels. Sometimes sacrifices had to be made. They all knew this; it didn't mean they had to be happy with it. Often times, one or all of them would get a part time job to help out. And after the latest batch of financial troubles hit the Aquabats they once again had to take up temporary jobs.

"What about this, 'come work at the wonder wharf! Where family fun is our specialty!'? It seems to be some kind of amusement park." Jimmy offered. He, like the others, was currently looking through the want ads in the newspaper.

"Hey yeah! And maybe they'll let us play games on the job too!" Crash exclaimed.

"Nah, sounds too good to be true. Remember that last place?" Eaglebones shivered, the memory coming back to him all too suddenly.

"Yeah, I almost died back there!" Ricky said.

"Well I think that's enough looking for work for one day. Why don't we stop for food? Like at that conveniently placed burger location over there?" the Commander said.

"Commander, how are we going to pay for it? We still have to get gas. Besides we have plenty of food here…" Jimmy, ever sensible, made a good point. They didn't have much left over from their last show. And with no new shows lined up things were looking pretty grim.

"Oh come on robot. It'll be fine." as usual, the Commanders word was final and Jimmy seemed to have few supporters with the others agreeing that stopping was the thing to do.

The burger place in question was a little establishment called Bobs Burgers. A family owned restaurant that was practically empty. The first thing that the Aquabats noticed was the board on the wall upon which was written 'Daily special: My Avocado Don't Want None Unless You Got Buns Hun'

"My Avocado Don't Want None Unless You Got Buns Hun….? Commander are you sure you want to stop here?" Jimmy once again ventured.

"Come on Jimmy, it just means they have a sense of humor!" Ricky said, him and the Commander making their way to one of the booths.

Eaglebones patted Jimmy on the shoulder "Don't worry robot, it won't be like last time."

Jimmy sighed, quietly resigning himself to what he considered a terrible idea and made his way over to the booth the others had claimed.

They didn't have to wait long until a young girl with short black hair and thick glasses walked up to them.

"Hello and welcome to Bob's Burgers, I'm Tina you're server. What can I get you?"

The greeting was pretty standard the strange part was that she kept staring at Ricky the entire time with a rather disconcerting smile on her face.

"Uhh kay…well I'll have the daily special then I guess…" Ricky said, a little uncomfortable with the attention.

"Great! We'll have that right out!" And then she ran off towards the kitchen.

"But she didn't get all our orders…." Crash said in a small voice, which was quite a feat for him.

Suddenly a man came out of the kitchen and seemed to be speedwalking up to their table, an expression of annoyance on his face.

"Hi I'm Bob the owner of this restaurant I just want to apologize for my daughter. She seems to have forgotten that theirs _FIVE _of you not one." the last part was said a little louder as if he wanted his daughter to hear him.

Jimmy noticed how he kept eyeing all them with a strange expression on his face, which he assumed was because of their superhero attire. The man chose not to comment on it however, which Jimmy was grateful for. He knew they were not as well known on the east coast. The Avengers or whatever they were called were the most popular superheroes on this side of America.

"That's quite all right my mustachioed friend!" the Commander said "Kids these days right?"

"Right….well I'll just take your orders now and-"

"We're a band of superheroes as I'm sure you can see from our costumes and we're also, well, a band." the Commander barked out a laugh, his hunger evidently forgotten in place of boasting.

"That's…nice" Bob said and Jimmy felt a little sorry for him. He seemed to want to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"We're currently looking for extra cash right now and if you would happen to know of any places hiring that would be grea-"

"You're looking for jobs?" Tina seemed to have materialized out of nowhere behind her father effectively scaring him and causing the Commander to become momentarily stunned.

"Yes we are little girl. You wouldn't happen to know of any place hiring would you?"

"Ah see well that's perfect because we're actually looking for some extra help right now so if you guys, you know, wanted to you could wor-"

"No Tina." Bob pinched the bridge of his nose clearly exasperated. "I am so sorry for her. We are not hiring. Now can I get your orders?"

"Ah well see that's too bad because we would be willing to work for free food and board…."

"Commander!" Jimmy hissed "We need _money_!"

"Hey this is better than money. It's a steady income of burgers."

Jimmy was horrified to see that the others actually agreed with the Commander on that point.

"See dad? They'll work for free."

"Tina, no. We don't know these men and we have no room for them anyways."

"They can sleep in my room…"

"Oh my god Tina, no." Bob once again pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance and Jimmy was starting to wonder if that helped somehow. Humans were so confusing.

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No."

This continued for some time until Bob was shouting at Tina that 'yes they could stay and work but would she please shut up?'

"Great! Now that that's all settled can we get some burgers?"


End file.
